Z28: anthology (Vol 6)
Vượt tuyến Chap 1: Nhảy dù xuống Văn Điển Bà chúa thuốc độc Chap 1 Kham Sen, Kông và Thao La là nhân viên phi hành chiếc máy bay AN-2 của sở Mật Vụ Lào quốc. trong 4 ngày ở lại phi truong Vat chay để chờ công tác, cả 3 kéo xuong khu thanh lâu gần chợ mới để vui vẻ cả nhóm đang vui chơi thì 1 nguoi mac quan phục mời Kham san về gấp cả nhóm lên xe thì THao la nói rằng quên ví và xuống xe nhưng thực hat là để thuc hien 1 chi thi bí mat Thao La quay lại gặp gã chủ tiệm nhảy đang chờ và thông báo thời gian phi cơ rời đi là 1h đêm. Gã chủ là 1 tay buôn lậu, bị cụt 1 chân trong 1 lần đấu súng trong chuyến buôn lậu, hiện tại đang làm việc cho QTĐV - Quốc tế đặc vụ, một tổ chức tư nhân gồm những tay trùm sát nhân và buôn lậu chuyên nghiệp từng làm mưa làm gió khắp năm châu. QTĐV đặt tay chủ này làm đại diện liên lạc tại Vạn tượng. sau đó gã chũ lấy điện ra và đánh diện báo rằng kế hoạch đã thực hiện đúng dự tính, máy bay đã cất cánh đúng giờ, yêu cầu thuc hiện nhvu tiếp theo cả 3 phi công được đại tá tư lệnh giao nhiệm vụ phải chở 1 thùng dụng cu quốc phòng tới Đà Nẵng bằng mọi giá, có nhan vien su quán Lào sẽ đón ở phi truong. Không ai dc quyền biet danh tính 3 người, nếu gặp sự cố bất khả kháng mà phải hạ cánh doc đường thì kham san phải cho nổ tung phi cơ, xóa sạch mọii dấu vết trên phi cơ, Thao La rot ruoi cho Kong và kham sen uống, cả 2 đã bị đầu độc, Thao La tiet lo rang mình là nguoi của QTĐV ------------ Thời Pháp thuộc, Thao La làm chỉ điểm cho Phòng Nhi để bắt các nhà ái quốc. Phong trào kháng chiến nổi dậy, hắn chạy theo hoàng thân Suphanuvông để rồi theo phe hữu của tướng Phumi trước khi trung thành với thủ tướng trung lập Phuma. Không hiểu hắn có bùa phép nào mà làm biến được hồ sơ quá khứ bẩn thỉu trong các cơ quan an ninh, và tài tình hơn nữa là được sở mật vụ kết nạp và tin dùng. --------- do tiêu xài hoang phí, Thao La phải gia nhập tổ chức QTĐV của gã chủ tiệm nhảy ----------- Tuy nhiên, lý do chính khiến Thao La giết bạn lấy tiền bắt nguồn từ một mối tình vụng trộm trong máu. Hắn lọt vào mắt xanh bà vợ trẻ một viên đại tá có quyền thế. Tuần trước, hắn hẹn nàng tới nhà riêng ân ái. Sau cuộc truy hoan, nàng tỏ ý trách hắn không chung thủy. Hắn nặng lời lại, cơn ghen của nàng nổi lên, nàng vớ lấy con dao xỉa vào ngực bắn. Trong phút tức giận, Thao La giằng lấy dao và đâm trúng tim nàng. Gần sáng, hắn đào lỗ, chôn nàng trong nhà xe. Sớm muộn, người ta sẽ phăng ra nên hắn quyết định trốn khỏi Vạn Tượng. Và hắn nhận lời hạ thủy đại úy Kham Sen, thượng sĩ Kông và lái máy bay, về một địa điểm bí mật gần Paksé, theo chỉ thị của QTĐV. ------------- Thao La đến điểm hẹn với nhóm người bí mật, những tên này lấy thùng hàng đi, Thao La hỏi về thông hành để trốn thoát thì người lạ trả lời rằng chỉ có nhiệm vụ lấy hàng. Thao La quay lại để chuẩn bị thủ tiêu phi cơ như lời gã chủ quán thì phi cơ nổ tan xác khi đang bay trên trời. QTĐV đã thủ tiêu Thao La (vì Mua một trái bom, gài trên chiếc AN-2P cho phi cơ nổ tung, còn rẻ hơn số tiền năm trăm đô-la và giấy thông hành mà QTĐV phải giao cho trung úy Thao La khi hoàn thành công tác.) Chap 2 Tự cụt, 1 kẻ giết thuê xuất hiện ở 1 vũ trường ở duong Ernest Outrey tại Lào để chờ nhận 1 nhiem vụ, người giao nhiem vụ cho hắn sau đó xuat hiện và là 1 nguoi phụ nữ Tư cụt sau đó theo lệnh đột nhập vào ngôi biet thự của Sim Leng, 1 thieu tá lào để đầu doc chết nguoi này. Hắn tiem thuóc doc vào rượt. SIm Leng trở về với Mila, 1 thieu nữ, Sim Leng uong 1 ly ruou rồi chết, truoc khi chet, Sim Leng nói với MIla: " Nhớ lấy 3…8…" và yeu cau Mila trốn đi ------------------------ - Tôi thành thật cám ơn các bạn đã về dự hội đông đủ mặc dầu tình hình khó khăn. Đại hội hôm nay có mục đích kiểm điểm hoạt động trong ba tháng qua, và tường trình về kế hoạch Hoa Phong Lan. Trước khi vào việc tôi trân trọng nhắc lại lời huyết thệ của chúng ta cách đây 3 năm. Chúng ta thành lập phân bộ Viễn Đông của Quốc tế Đặc vụ, đặt màng lưới khắp Đông Nam Á, giao dịch với các cơ quan điệp báo đông tây, và các tổ chức buôn lậu tư nhân với một phương châm rõ rệt: phương châm kiếm tiền. Chúng ta chỉ phụng sự kẻ trả nhiều tiền nhất. ----------- cách biệt thự của Sim Leng không xa là cơ sỗ QTĐV trong ngôi biệt thự. Các thành viện của QTĐV tụ họp tại đây để cho cuộc họp về kế họach Hoa Phong Lan cuộc họp trong QTĐV gồm những người đại diện đeo mặt nạ và mặc các loại áo màu khác nhau (vàng, đỏ,...) Họ thông báo về hoạt động QTĐV ở Đông Á bị phá hoại bởi tổ chức của ông Hoàng. Người áo vàng bị tố cáo là đồng lõa với cảnh sát Anh tại HongKong để phá vụ buôn lậu vàng của QTĐV Nguoi ao vang tuc gian và khong chap nhan cáo buoc cua chu tich. Han lấy súng và định bắn chết chủ tịch nhưng đạm trong súng lại là đạn mã tử. Gã áo vàng là sat thu cua smerch. Hắn chạy ra ngoài thì bị điện giật chết. Chủ tịch quay lqi voi ke hoach hoa phong lan ve viec đã ăn cap dc thung doc duoc cho tứ lqo sang viet nam. Han da vieg thu goi thu tuong de chuan bi doi tien chuoc. Chap 3 - May quá. Tôi chỉ lo không có ai thực hiện được công tác này. Một công tác khá nguy hiểm, trừ anh ra vị tất nhân viên nào làm nổi. À anh nghe nói tới Quốc tế Đặc vụ chưa? - Thưa rồi. Tôi được tin dạo này Quốc tế Đặc vụ hoạt động ráo riết ở khu vực châu Á. Bọn họ công khái buôn vàng, á phiện và khí giới. Gần đây, tôi nghe họ mất nửa triệu đô la vang lậu ở Hồng Kông. - Anh nói đúng, song đối với Quốc tế Đặc vụ, thì nửa triệu đô la bị mất chỉ là muối bỏ biển. Chắc anh đã biêté Quốc tế Đặc vụ có nhiều tiền, rất nhiều tiền. Tuy mới được thành lập, họ đã đặt xong hệ thống đại diện trên khắp ngũ đại châu. Tổ chức Á châu của họ tương đối hoạt động đắc lực nhất. Điều này rất phiền cho ta, vì sớm muộn quyền lợi của ta sẽ va chạm với quyền lợi của họ. - Thì ta sẽ cho họ một bài học. - Nói như vậy không được. Nghề điệp báo không phải là nghề của sức mạnh, giống như võ sĩ thượng đài, ai cân nặng, ai giỏi võ thuật thì thắng. Người yếu thắng người khỏe là thường. Yếu tố quyết định là mưu trí. Chính vì thế nên tôi không muốn đụng tới Quốc tế Đặc vụ. Vì tôi hy vọng sẽ dùng được họ. Hoặc ít ra dùng họ để lấy tin tức và làm những việc mà ta không tiện làm hoặc không làm được. Nhưng bây giờ thì hết rồi. Thái độ trịch thượng của Quốc tế Đặc vụ bắt tôi phải can thiệp. Từ lâu, họ không dám « ăn hàng » ở Ai Lao, vì hơn ai hết, họ biết Ai Lao nằm trong địa bàn hoạt động của ta, léo hánh tới Ai Lao thì ta phải hành động. Hiện nay, họ bắt đầu gây sự ở Vạn Tượng. - Theo tôi, có lẽ bàn tay của Bắc Kinh đã nhúng vào. - Có lẽ. Ít nhất, họ phải có kẻ nào giựt giây mới dám vuốt râu hùm. Một chiếc phi cơ ủa chính phủ hoàng gia Lào vừa bị Quốc tế Đặc vụ chặn bắt trên đường từ Vạn Tường tới Đà Nẵng. ... - Thưa, phi cơ chở thuốc độc à? Chở thuốc độc xuống Đà Nẵng làm gì thưa ông? Ông Hoàng bấm chuông điện: - Tôi cho mời bác sĩ Trần Ngọc tới ngay bây giờ. Bác sĩ Ngọc sẽ giải thích tường tận cho anh hiểu. Tôi chỉ biết đại cương phi cơ chở thuốc độc xuống Đà Nẵng. Phi cơ ta bay dọc biên giới nhờ chiếc AN-2P suốt đêm để hộ tống mà không thấy, đành phải quay về căn cứ. Thùng độc dược này không phải của ta mà là của chính phủ Hoa Kỳ. ------ Phần lớn độc dược được sản xuất tại đó là á phiện. Thật ra, á phiện chứa cả thảy 25 chất độc khác nhau, và chất được nhiều người biết đến là mọt-phin. Theo thần thoại Hy Lạp, mọt-phin là tên của vị Thần Ngủ (morpheus). Chất này được tìm ra vào năm 1803, có tác dụng làm bệnh nhân ngủ say, quên đau, nên được đặt tên là morphine. ----- Thứ thuốc độc hoặc hơi độc hiện được các cường quốc Nga-Mỹ thí nghiệm ráo riết không phải là thứ làm chết người tức khắc mà là thay đổi tính tình, năng lực con người. Hoa Kỳ đã chế ra một loại hơi, ngửi vào thì thông minh biến ra điên khùng, kẻ lương thiện có thể trở thành sát nhân. Người ta gọi là hơi ngạt thần kinh . Ngoài ra, còn sản xuất một thứ độc dược khả dĩ thay đổi được tâm địa con người. Một trong các dược liệu được dùng là chất acônít. Từ lâu, người Âu châu đã biết acônít. Tưởng Mác ăn toan mang quân đi đánh, bị vây khốn, lương thực thiếu hụt, binh sĩ phải đào rễ cây mà ăn. Một số ăn lầm acônít đã mất trí nhớ, và thành điên khùng. Acônít gây ra nhiều nguy hiểm đến nỗi người ta gọi nó là (Bà Chúa thuốc độc). Thời Chiến quốc bên Tàu, các bộ lạc ở dọc Hy mã lạp sơn cũng dùng acônít để giết kẻ thù. ---------- - Thưa, tôi sợ Quốc tế Đặc vụ đánh cắp bớt thuốc độc, trộn bột khác vào thay thế. - Không sợ. Thuốc độc được niêm phong cẩn thận trong hộp sắt. Muốn lấy ra, phải tháo gỡ các dấu xi, và bẻ 4 cái khóa. Khóa này được chế tạo riêng trong ban Kỹ thuật CIA, nếu không có chìa thì không tài nào mở được. Riêng gỡ ác dấu xi đã khó rồi, vi xi được trộn hóa chất đặc biệt, khiến mọi phương pháp mở tân tiến đều bất lực . Khóa được chế giống khóa tủ sắt cho tư nhân thuê ở ngân hàng, gồm hai nấc, nấc mở bằng chìa, và nấc mở bằng chữ số. - Thưa, QTĐV có thể khoan dung thùng thép cho ổ khóa bật ra. - Trong trường hợp này, chất nổ giấu sau ổ khóa sẽ phát ra, độc dược sẽ biến chất. Tóm lại, họ chỉ có thể phá hủy thùng độc dược mà không thể lấy độc dược được. ----------- VB được trieu tap den gap ong Hoàng de thong báo ve vu mat tích thùng doc duoc tren phi cơ. Thung doc duoc đó của chính phủ My, sản xuất tại cong ty hoa chat than tien tại Lào, hóa chat aconite đang duoc nghiên cứu để trở thành 1 loại doc duoc nguy hiem, aconite cũng có trong cây phụ tử thường dùng làm thuốc bắc nên cũng được Tình Báo Hoa Nam nghiên cứu. Ông Hoàng cho VB xem bức điện mà QTĐV gởi cho chính phủ Lào, QTĐV đòi tien chuoc 2 triệu nếu không sẽ trộn hơi độc lấy từ thùng độc duoc vào nước, thực phẩm, ước tính sẽ làm chết khoảng 500 triệu người. Chủ tịch QTĐV ký thư gởi cho chính phủ là Sam Phoun. VB sau đó lên đường đến Lào với nguoi hộ tống là Quỳnh Loan, người sẽ đến lào sau VB. Chap 4 VB đến Lào sau đó đến khách sạn, đang ngồi uống rượt thì thieu tướng Sulivô, nguoi theo lệnh ông Hoàng chàng phải tiep xúc, đến phòng gặp chàng VB nói voi thieu tuong Sulivo là cần hồ sơ về SIm Leng và dc chấp thuận. sau 1 hồi trao đồi xã giao, thieu ta từ giả van binh Sau đó VB đến 1 chỗ đấm bóp mại dâm trá hình. VB cố hỏi các nữ tiep viên để tìm gap Tín Cố, 1 nu nhan vien diep báo. Tin co ten that la thieu co, la 1 gai nhay o sai gon. Sau khi con chet, thieu co buon rau va quen voi 1 dai gia va thoat chet trong 1 vu danh ghen nhung bi cam lam an tai sg. Thieu co den lao lap nghiep va bi 1 ten so khanh lua mat ca tinh lan tien nen danh quay lai nghe gai nhay Tin co cung tung la nguoi yeu cua vb. Vb noi se giup dc tin co neu nang chiu hop tac voi ong hoang. Tin co noi nang biet ve vu thung doc duoc bi mat cap o lao Tin co noi ve mila, vu nu va nguoi yeu cua thieu ta simleng bi am sat. Vb doi gap mila vi hien tai mila da tron mat va canh sat lao cung k du dieu kien de dieu tra cai chet cua mila Vb va thieu co ra xe den cho mila cả 2 lên duong và VB biết là mình bị theo dõi Cả 2 sau đó ngừng lại ở tiem giày và cat duoi nhung ke đi theo rồi vào nhà Mila. VB và Thieu Co phat hien ra bi mat bat ngo.. 2h sáng, Gã cụt đến sòng bạc thượng lưu ở Ernest Outrey, gọi ruou và gây sự với bồi bàn. Tin co ten that la thieu co, la 1 gai nhay o sai gon. Sau khi con chet, thieu co buon rau va quen voi 1 dai gia va thoat chet trong 1 vu danh ghen nhung bi cam lam an tai sg. Thieu co den lao lap nghiep va bi 1 ten so khanh lua mat ca tinh lan tien nen danh quay lai nghe gai nhay Tin co cung tung la nguoi yeu cua vb. Vb noi se giup dc tin co neu nang chiu hop tac voi ong hoang. Tin co noi nang biet ve vu thung doc duoc bi mat cap o lao Tin co noi ve Mika, vũ nữ va người yêu cua thiếu tá Simleng bi am sat. VB đòi gặp Mila vi hien tai mila da trốn mất va canh sat lao cung k du dieu kien de dieu tra cai chet cua mila Vb va thieu co ra xe den chỗ Mila cả 2 lên duong và VB biết là mình bị theo dõi Cả 2 sau đó ngừng lại ở tiem giày và cat duoi nhung ke đi theo rồi vào nhà Mila. VB và Thieu Co phat hien ra bi mat bat ngo.. 2h sáng, Gã cụt đến sòng bạc thượng lưu ở Ernest Outrey, gọi ruou và gây sự với bồi bàn cũng ở vũ trường này, gã cụt mê nhất 1 vũ nữ cực kì xinh đẹp, chính vũ nữ này đã giới thiệu cho gã cụt gia nhập 1 tổ chức bí mật để giết thuệ, cũng từ đây, hắn đã nhận lênh giet chet thieu tuong Sim Leng Hôm nay, cũng tại chỗ đó, gã cụt gặp lại nguoi vũ nữ này. cô ta yêu cầu gã cụt đến gặp ông chủ. Gã cụt theo lệnh và gặp dc ông chủ là Simun, chủ tiệm nhảy Yêu Đương ở Vạn Tuong. Chủ tiệm nói rằng gã cụt ko hoàn thành nhiệm vụ vì chỉ giet chet SimLeng mà ko giet Mila, chủ tiệm sẽ trả thêm cho gã cụt 50 lạng vàng khi giet chet Mila. tuy nhiên gã cụt bị Tam Rang và Ba Mode giet chet cả 2 tên sau đó phat hien MIla bỏ chạy, cả 2 chay đi tìm và cũng tìm dc Mila. Sau khi ban bi thuong Mila thì VB và THieu co xuat hien. VB chạm tráng và đánh chet cả 2 Thieu cơ nói là biet 2 ten này là nguoi của Simun thì Mila bi thuong xuat hien Trước khi chet Mila nói với vb và thieu cơ vê viec simun đã ra lenh giet Sim Leng và SIm Leng đã trăn trối "3-8" trước khi chet Sau đó VB gọi taxi cho cả 2 đi về, VB thuyết phục Thien Co ve sai gon vì o lại lào se nguy hiem nhưng nàng ko chịu ve dù rat yeu que huong. Thieu co về lại cho mới còn VB tro ve khach san Thieu co về lại nhà và bị 1 kẻ bí mật đột nhạp vào hỏi về cái chết của MIla và liện hệ của Thieu co với VB nhưng Thieu không khai và tìm cách chống trả nên bị gã lạ mat giet chet ------- Thiếu Cơ phê bình rất đúng. Võ công của chàng đã khác hẳn ngày trước, từ khi chàng hấp thụ được tinh hoa của kiai-ju-su, nịnutsu và thần ảo công. Riêng về thần ảo công, chàng đã tập luyện chuyên cần trong thời gian chán đời, thế phát quy y, trong ngôi chùa hoang ở ngoại ô Vạn Tượng. Nhờ thần ảo công, da thịt chàng có thể cứng như thép, hoặc mềm như bún, lối đánh nhẹ mà nặng, chậm mà nhanh, biến ảo khôn lường, làm đối phương hoa mắt, không tìm ra cách né tránh mà chống trả. ... - Anh mê thuốc Salem không phải vì nó có mùi thơm bạc hà độc đáo, hoặc sợi thuốc nó ngon. Mà vì thói quen đặc biệt. Hồi nhỏ anh là kẻ mỗi ngày hút ít nhất 2 gói Bát tốt xanh. Khi nào ba hút thuocó là anh trốn ra nơi khác, vì mùi thuốc khét lẹt làm anh lộn mửa. Lúc vào trung học, anh càng sợ thuốc lá hơn nữa. Vì anh đọc sách báo, được biết cái hại của thuốc lá. Có lần anh đánh bạo khuyên ông già không nên hút thuốc lá, sợ ung thư phổi thì được trả lời bằng cái mỉm cười. Rồi ông nói « Thuốc lá cũng như tình yêu vậy, có cái dở nhưng cũng có cái hay ». Thiếu Cơ cười rộ: - So sánh hay quá! Tiếng thở dài của Văn Bình não nuột hơn: - Lớn lên, biết yêu, anh mới thấy ông già nói đúng. - Trời, con người không tim như anh cũng biết yêu ư? - Đừng rủa anh, tội nghiệp. Tim anh cũng biểt rung động như mọi người song kinh nghiệm và đau khổ nghề nghiệp đã làm cứng lại. Anh biết yêu lần đầu khi là sinh viên trường Luật, chưa dấn thân vào đời tình báo tàn nhẫn. Em thử đoán xem nàng yêu anh về điểm nào không? ... - Bình sinh, nàng rất thích kẹo bạc hà. Mỗi lần hò hẹn với anh, nàng đều ăn kẹo bạc hà, khiến da thịt nàng, tóc nàng, miệng nàng đều thơm mùi bạc hà. Nàng chết đi, mùi bạc hà còn phảng phất trong đám tang lạnh lẽo. Từ đó, anh đam mê mọi thứ có mùi bạc hà, mùi đặc biệt của nàng. Tuy nhiên, anh mới yêu mùi bạc hà, chưa yêu thuốc Salem. Anh bắt đầu yêu Salem trong trường hợp lạ lùng… paragraph is ommitted Thoát chết, anh tìm đến nhà cô gái mắt đen và bàn tay búp măng. Song không bao giờ anh gặp lại nàng nữa. Nàng bị thiệt mạng trong một vụ oanh tạc đồng minh. Như người yêu đầu tiên của anh…Thể_loại:Z28